The Princess And The Assassin
by Goddess Ophelia
Summary: She had an odd request for him. A suicide request. Everything about the mysterious princess would be revealed in one night. One-shot. Rated M for NSFW scene. Gemshipping Fem!Ryou


The man walks into the dirty tavern at the end of the slums. He sneers at the filth of the familiar place. The scent of unwashed bodies and stale booze hit him with the first step and he wrinkles his nose. He pulls the hood of his dark cloak further down his masked face.

He walks confidentiality through the drunken patrons knowing they already know who he is. Who didn't?

He steps over the past out drunk who drools on the filthy floor with dried vomit and ale. He saunter over to the bar and caught the eye of the blonde beauty behind the counter.

He watches he move with grace. He never understood how she ended up here. She was gorgeous enough for any noble to want her as a wife despite her lack of noble blood.

But he also wasn't foolish enough to assume she'd be dependent on any man. The low cut dress that clung to her, showing off her hourglass figure and heaving chest was just a way of swindling extra coins from drunks too busy ogling to see her robbing them blind. She was too good to become a consort. Mai would always be independent and he admired her for that.

Her sharp lavender eyes meet his through the pitch black mask. She gives him a smirk and tosses her blonde locks over her soft pale skin. She slides a man his mug of ale before sauntering over to him, swinging those lovely hips. In this shit hole she always looked ravishing. He would love to bed her if he ever had the chance. And that would only happen in a very drunken passion.

Mai leans over the stained counter, "Long time no see, stranger."

He chuckles and stands up straighter. "Hello, Mai. How many marriage offers have you gotten this time?"

She wrinkles her nose. "Too many. One even offered to buy me the throne." She rolls her eyes. "A drunken noble who doesn't know how to shut his mouth. He's lucky most of these men belong to you otherwise he might be flayed. The king isn't exactly merciful." She sighs.

"Anyway, you have a guest, they asked for you specifically." Mai nods her head over the corner of the room. He follows her gaze and looks at the lone figure at the splintering table. They sat with a thick black cloak covering them and with a cloth covering half their face.

He turns away from the mysterious client. "Did they give any indication of the type of job?" Mai shakes her head. "Must be a big one to ask for me directly instead of one of my men." Mai shrugs.

"Go talk to her. Find it out." He walks away without a goodbye. He approaches them and noisily sits in his chair, scraping the legs against the ground. They look up just enough to see him and he isn't able to see their eyes before they look down again.

He takes in their clothing, a soiled servant's outfit, a facial covering that hid up to their eyes and a thick black cloak. They must be as hot and uncomfortable as he is in this mask. They look the part of a servant but something was off. The two sit in silence and noticing he hasn't left and nor was he a drunk, shifts slightly. "I assume since you haven't left that you are the man I am looking for?" He tilts his head slightly noticing the obviously female voice. That was unusual. "And you are?" The girl shakes her head.

"That's not relevant at the moment." He would grow irritated if it were any other man but this woman was interesting. He took note of her sweet voice and the gentle movements. He decides to find out more before continuing.

"What's a dove like you doing in a place like this?" the girl doesn't bristle at the pet name and holds her ground. "Someone like me?" He leans forward close enough to get a whiff of perfume off the girl.

"You speak clearly, without hesitation and have no sense of fear on you even though you're talking to a notorious criminal you don't even know the face of. You're very well spoken suggesting you've been tutored your whole life. Your posture shows that you're use to being in charge and in control, despite your lovely servant attire, you are most likely of higher blood. A noble or maybe a lady of the court. In fact you probably have a guard waiting outside these doors for you return. How correct am I?" The girl gives a breathy laugh and almost seems to smile beneath the cloth.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you. If you didn't come to that conclusion I would suspect you of being an impersonation. However one thing you did get wrong is I have no guard outside. Those who watch over me believe I am comfortably sleeping the night away. No one knows I'm here."

"Are you sure it's wise to tell me that?"

"You haven't heard my job offer yet and what would that information do for you?" He smirks between the mask. This woman was certainly worth it.

"Well? What is this job offer?" The girl sits up straighter.

"I want you to assassinate me." The silence between them is deafening. His smirk fell replaced with a frown. Noticing his reaction the girl goes to pull out something from her clothing. She slides the small bag over the wooden table and he looks at the soft delicate hand and her pale skin. As her hand retracts he opens up the bag and his brow raises.

Inside was a brooch with a ruby the size of a robin egg. If any commoner had this they would be living in luxury for years. He looked up at the hooded stranger. Just who was she? "That is only part of your payment. If you take the job you will have much more than that coming your way." He stays silent. He didn't like the idea.

"Why don't you just do it yourself?"

The girl shakes her head. "If it were discovered that I took my own life then it would ruin the reason I need this to be done. Which is why I came to you and not one of your men. You're the only one who I would rely on for this job."

"I'm guessing doing it now is also out of the question as well," he says sitting back in his chair. She nods.

"I have a plan though," she says. He leans forward once more as she pulls out a piece of parchment. She unfold it revealing a section of the palace, he inhaled sharply. "My chambers are her on the second floor above the garden. In three days there's going to be a Spring Ball, the guards in the area will be fewer because of the dance. At midnight I will retire to my rooms and then you will get your payment and do the job." She folds up the parchment and gives it to him. The two went over a few more details in the plan.

"Will you tell me who you are?" He asks, not able to contain his curiosity.

"I will tell you everything you wish to know on the night you come, for now this is all you need to know," The girl stands up. "If that is all I must take my leave. Farewell for now." The girl nods her head slightly and starts walking away. He watches her slip out of the tavern. She walked with such elegance if she wasn't careful on her way back she would attract the wrong attention. He stood up and walked over to the tavern signalling Mai for a heavy drink.

Mai gave him a cup of brandy which he doesn't touch yet. Mai senses the aura around him and tilts her head. "Well? What sort of job were they looking for?" He shakes his head.  
"It's not worth talking about. For all I know I'm walking into a trap," He picks up the cup and turns towards the stairwell to the rooms upstairs. "I'll be using a room for the night." He places a few gold coins down, more than necessary, and heads up stairs, not able to get his latest client out of his head. What a stupid girl.

* * *

She paces around her room, each step delicate on the cold marble. She had shed her clothing and put on a silken robe knowing that she would have to strip soon for a bath. For the last three days she wasn't able to stop thinking about what's coming tonight. She looked at the clock once more. Only 11 hours until her death. A soft knock on her door draws her away from her mind. "Enter," She calls switching her gaze to the floral garden beneath her balcony. The sky was cloudless, blue as it could be as the summer breezes danced with the flowers carrying petals they loved. A lovely day to die.

She hears the door open and sees two servants come in wheeling a cart with an arrangement of foods and tea items. The three bow and two of the girls goes into the large bathing chambers attached to her suite, no doubt running her bath and preparing to pluck and preen her for the dance. The third girl was one she recognized. The trembling servant bowed deeply again. "H-hello princess," the girl greeted pushing the cart forward to the her.

"I've told you, Maria, you may address me by Ryou, I don't mind," Ryou servant winces. "Y-yes, but his majesty the King, said that I must address everyone by title or…" She trails off. Ryou looks sadly at the trembling girl. "Then pay it no mind, you may address me by either in my chambers though, whatever you're comfortable with."  
The girl nods and brings the cart over to Ryou's table, Ryou follows and runs her fingertips over the wooden tabletop. "I've brought you some tea and a few small treats for it, your Highness," Ryou smiles gently.

"Thank you," she says nodding slightly. Her gaze goes to the balcony window again as the servant put honey and sugar on the table and began pouring the tea. She hears the servant nervously rattling the teacup on its plate as it was filled and before she knew it there was a yelp and the sound of the teacup shattering. Ryou's head whips back to the servant and she quickly checks the girl for injuries. Seeing none she sighs in relief but the servant doesn't.

The girl falls to her knees, "I'm so sorry, your highness. I didn't mean to break it," the girl looks at the shattered cup on the ground and the growing pool of brown liquid. "And it was your favorite set, I apologize-" the girl cuts off as the princess lays her hand gently on top of the girl's brown locks.

"It's quite alright, I needed a new set anyway," Ryou smiles. The girl looks up tears flowing down her face. "Just clean up the cup and then treat yourself to the food. I'm not hungry." Ryou leaves the girl who bows in gratitude. Ryou heart squeezes as he thinks of what other nobles would do to her. She hopes someone will protect her when she's gone.

Ryou walks into the bathing chamber seeing the steaming hot bath with the smell of lavender. Ryou sends the two others out telling them if they wish to eat the foods meant for her.

As the two girls bow and take their leave, Ryou sheds the robe leaving it where it falls. She walks up to the tub and steps in hissing at the heat. She shakes her head and forces herself in the water. She lets the hot water borderline burn her. The heat encases her as she slips beneath the surface.

She breath and felt the warmth hold her. She imagined for a moment that this was the warmth it would feel like to be held by someone.

As her mind wanders down an abandoned path she thinks of the life she will never experience, her wedding night, her first born child, being loved by a man, and the broken kingdom.

Tonight she would die by the hands of the assassin. If her father discovered that the famous criminal would be in his walls he would stop at nothing to get his head. But her father wouldn't find out until it was too late. And by then she'd be gone too, her soul hopefully in the resting place.

A moment of panic comes to her as she thinks of the assassin not coming at all. Then what would she do? She breaks the surface inhaling deeply, filling her lungs with cool air. The servants came back in and picked up her robe, bringing in clean towels for her after her bath and the items they would need to pamper her and make her alluring to any man or woman who laid eyes on her.

She wouldn't think about it. It would go as to plan.

Ryou sweeps a strand of her white hair away from her face and closes her eyes as her body becomes molded into beauty rivaling the gods.

* * *

Ryou stood in front of her full length mirror as the servants circled her like hawks making sure everything was in place.

Her hair is in pressed curls and rest down her exposed back. The hair pieces have small jewels that laid across her hair. Cosmetics pressed into her skin, silver dust on her eyes and black kohl lining them. Her eyes were bright green tonight, the hues of her skirts making them pop.

She looked down at the dress, it was made of different shades of blue, that made the skirt puff out in an elegant swirl. The front was cut in a way that showed off the tops of her breasts but not scandalously so. She refused a corset. Her last night alive wasn't going to be spent struggling to breath. She gives an experimental twirl, noticing the jewels buried in the tulle twinkling. There was lace detailing in the dress was beautiful, and internally thanks her tailor. She waves the servants away and looks out the window at the twilight that settled on the palace. The servants leave the room and Ryou extinguishes the candlelight. Giving the balcony lock a click and pushing it open an inch.

There would be no reason for a servant to come in her chambers tonight and if anything she would make sure they didn't. She leaves her room and slips the key to her chambers in the lock of the door, listening to it lock. Ryou slides it into her skirts pocket, feeling the weight of it. She sighs through her nose and ignores the nagging feeling to look over her shoulder at the door. She walks through the corridor, it would take 5 minutes to leave the wing she resided in into the main wing where she would join the ballroom. On her way down the marble staircases she looks at the face of every guard who bows and the servants, reminding herself one last time that this is why she was doing this.

As the door to the ballroom was opened for her she casts all signs of internal conflict away. She would dance until her feet ached and even then she would dance some more. Ryou walks into the ballroom, the room that was normally sealed shut was bright, polished and shining with candle light flickering in the chandelier. Ryou takes in the luxury of the room, forgetting everything outside the doors. She glances at the buffet table, filled with food that would end up eaten by the servants at the end of the night.

She climbs the staircase her father stood on and stands next to the man. He was only a few inches taller than her, his hair was peppered with grey hairs, his skin starting to wrinkle and sag beneath his eyes. She pushed down the urge to sneer at the man.

He was no longer the kind man she knew as child. Once her mother, the love of his life, died along with her sister he changed. She never knew such a change was possible. Could heartache really drive a man who loved and cared for his kingdom to plunge it into poverty over greed of power and wealth? Ryou looks over the floors reminding herself of what pushed her over the edge. The day her engagement was announced she destroyed several items in her chambers and rode out into the woods with her escort far behind her. She wouldn't let herself be used in such away.

The array of colors pouring into the room were enough to distract her from her thoughts. Servants were scrambling around handing out the drinks to all the guests. A servant brings a tray with two flutes of champagne up to them, bowing quietly. Both of the royal family members take a glass as the crowd quiets. Her father raises his glass for a toast. Ryou blocks him out as he gives the regular welcoming of all the nobles and thanks them for attending. Giving thanks to their "blessed" kingdom and for all the wealth they have. Ryou, hearing her name uttered, listens to the last bit. "A blessing to my daughter, Princess Ryou, on her engagement to King Arobynn, may their union bring this country wealth and prosperity!" He raises his arm and Ryou follows as they drink.

As the liquid hit her lips the music chimes and Ryou goes down the steps slipping into the array of gowns and tunics. She lets the music take over and dances with anyone that gives her a hand. The music blurs together as the festivities take her over, dancing the night away.

Ryou gives the last man a curtsy as the dance ends. She slips through the crowd once more, dismissing herself due to a stomach ache. She glances at the clock, a few minutes from midnight. She goes out the large double doors and walks down the corridor, brushing a lock of her white hair from her face. She felt sweat drip down the back of her neck and suddenly her dress seemed so constraining. She sighs, only a few more minutes.

"Your Highness!" Ryou looks over her shoulder at the source. He was a young guard, she knew he was infatuated with her. He always reddened when her gaze landed on him. He was always sweet. She smiles at him causing him to almost stumble at the gesture. He nervously laughs and gives her a small bow.  
"What can I do for you, Dorian?" She asks sweetly, noticing he stumbles for his words at the idea she used his name. He swallows and looks away from her for a moment.  
"May I escort you to your chambers?" He asks boldly. She smiles and steps back to be at his side. He lifts his arm for her to take and she takes a hold of his elbow. They walk down the hallway together, the only sound is their feet. From here the music was still hauntingly playing for the two of them and Ryou softly hummed it. Her feet would blister from her dancing shoes, they ached already from nonstop movement. Ryou didn't even touch the food at the buffet. She just danced the time away. "Y-your highness?" he coughs at the stutter in his voice. She looks up at his baby blue eyes and he blushes deeper. She waits for his answer and he looks away. "Why did you leave so early? Normally you dance until the ball is long over." Ryou smiles softly.

"It appears you keep a close eye on me," she winks. "I-I merely observe, it's my job to make sure you're safe-." Ryou lets out a sweet laugh.

"I'm just teasing," the boy flushes and Ryou half-wonders if he would faint from all the blood going to his face. As the grew closer to her bed chambers, Ryou seeps into her thoughts. "Tell me, what do you think of this kingdom?" She asks softly. The guard looks at her befuddled. "What do you mean, your highness?" Ryou looks out the window at the courtyard below. "Do you think this kingdom can be saved?" He gives her the same look.

"Your highness, I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to," he says almost nervously. Ryou smiles at him brightly.

"Forgive me, the wine must be going to my head." A lie, only a sip touched her lips. He nods slowly, as if trying to figure out what she was saying. Before he could try to answer her they reached her chambers. Ryou curtsy's and he stumbles, going for a deep bow. When he does, Ryou gives him a peck on his forehead. She turns away from the frozen guard and smiles. "Take care, Dorian." He nods seeming hazy and stumbles away. Ryou watches him go and hopes that he doesn't blame himself for slips the key into the lock and hears it click. As the clock chimes midnight Ryou felt each toll in her chest as she opens the door to her fate.

* * *

He had been in her room five minutes before as she said the balcony was unlocked and the guards were easy to slip past with their thin numbers. Had it been any other night he would've enjoyed killing them but tonight, he had a job to do.

He looks around the room noticing it was rather large and marked each exit in case there was an emergency escape. The smell of lavender and chamomile was everywhere. He hears the soft conversation outside, not able to make out the words and the footsteps that stop in front of the door. He slips into a wardrobe, feeling the dresses surround him along with that smell. He feels a piece of silk on the nearest dress. The girl was most certainly wealthy but just how much?

The clock tower tolls and he's hardly able to hear the door open as a woman steps inside. He peeks through the hairline crack between the doors and sees the outline of a woman, her back to him and her body pure white. If he hadn't known better he would've said it was a celestial nymph but the mask was obscuring his vision and he wouldn't risk taking it off. He sees her stare at the clock as the final bell tolls, leaving them with the sound of their breathing. There was no one else but her and she still didn't look his way. Suddenly she moves out of his sight towards the vanity he saw earlier, there's a chair scraping against the marble and slight movement.

"I know you're here," a soft voice calls and he feels his heart lurch. He tenses for a moment. How did she know? He looks at where he came in, a few flecks of dirt from the garden's soil. He internally curses. A rookie mistake. Silently, he steps out of her wardrobe and see her back to him still. He struggles to keep quiet. Perhaps she was a nymph. The moonlight filtering through the windows made her skin glow. She pulls the jewelry from her hair and rests it on the vanity. He catches a glimpse of her face in her mirror before she looks over her shoulder at him.

His breath catches in his throat as he takes in her appearance. Her lovely white hair cascades over her back and- gods above, those eyes, they were the color of pure emeralds. Was he really taking such a beauty from this world?

Her eyes softly blink as she looks him over in return. She looks at the black mask over his face and the black suit that was form fitting everywhere. He is armed to the teeth with weapons both seen and not. Nothing that would be helpful identifying him was showing. He looks at the girl- no she was a woman and she knew how to use her beauty. She tilts her head with a half smile. Gods. She stood from her seat and gently bows her head.

"I'm glad you decided to come," her voice almost satin. He holds back a snort. "Of course, my lady. I do have a reputation to uphold." She turns her head away and opens three drawers.

"Your payment, Assassin King." she says his title casually as if it were something she practiced over and over. He walks over with slight caution and looks at the sight of all the jewelry. Amethysts, rubies, diamonds, opal, amber, emeralds, and some gems he's only seen once. He sees another glint and brings his gaze upward, locking onto a tiara. He gazes at the silver crown, it wasn't a queens but was royalty.

"I didn't realize I was in the presence of fellow royalty, Princess." She smiles.

"It wasn't as if I told you, so your mistake is excused," she says amusement sparkling in her eyes. She gives him a curtsy. He looks at the jewels once more but doesn't touch any of them, keeping his eyes on gaze goes to the balcony, where music drifts in through the open door. She tilts her head delicately as if to hear it better.

"Would you like to dance?" He blinks at the odd request. She looks at him with soft eyes letting him see she means no foul play. ."An odd request for an assassin." She closes her eyes and lets out a soft laugh.

"More odd than a suicide request?"

"Men have begged me to end their lives...just not in this situation." She shows no fear, giving a simple nod of her head. "Will you indulge me?" When he doesn't reject her question she steps forward, testing if he'll really do it. With no other hesitation she takes his hand in her's and places the other on her hip. A simple waltz. He grabs onto her tighter and as the music picks up he spins her. They dance until the song is over and right into the next. She is surprised by his grace with dancing. Not once did she feel like she should lead or watch her toes.

As her feet ache more she starts to slow with the music until the song ends. Slipping herself out of his hands she notices the feeling of his presence still on her body, as if his hands imprinted themselves. She sighs almost happily, at least her last dance was with someone worthwhile. Even if he was going to end her life.

She rests on the edge of her bed. The assassin having not said anything since before their dance watches her. That mask was almost frightening. Ebony and no features besides the barely noticeable slits for his eyes. How did he even see out of it? She supposed he would have practice. Depending on when he started to train as one. The muscles he had proved he was no slacker when it came to training. After all he was the King.

Realizing she's been staring Ryou blushes and turns her gaze away. He doesn't though. He looks at her for a different reason. "Why do you want to die?" She looks jostled for a moment but catches herself a heartbeat later.

"I suppose I did say I would tell you anything. Thank you for the dance your majesty," the second hand was an offhand comment as if to distract him. There was no emotion in her face. She waited a few heartbeats longer as the world fell silent around them.

'My death… it's the only way I can save my kingdom." He furrowed his brows beneath the mask. "Explain." He said gruffly. She wasn't affected and continued as if he never spoke. She glances at the ground and then at his face. "I assume you must have heard of my engagement to the King of the Southern Continent?" He nods. "That man, if you can even call him one, is a tyrant. He would bring this already starving country to its knees. He would bring slavery,forcing anyone who even looks at him wrong to go work in the mines until their body is tossed into the mass graves. He would make the rich, richer and drive the poor to their death." There was anger in her words, more than he would expect. But it didn't sit well with him.

"How does this involve you dying?"

"My father refuses to listen to me. I begged he not consider the engagement, but his greed is too much. He wants more power. If that thing sires my-" She shakes her head in disgust. "I will never let that happen. Even if I pay with my life." He processes the information.

"Why not assassinate your father? You would take the crown and could end the engagement." She shakes her head.

"Even if my father died, my engagement to him is written in blood. If we didn't honor the contract the kingdom would be at war. Again plunging the country into chaos. With my death, my father has no other legitimate children. They would never let a bastard rule even if most of them weren't infants.

Once I die, someone will assassinate my father and the crown will pass to my cousin. The contract will be null because I am the one promised to him not her. She, like myself, would never marry a man like that."

"It seems like you thought all of this through." She nods and he sees the invisible birdcage around her. Her wings bound behind her back. He felt pity for her.

He knows she was loved by the citizens. She gave jewels to merchants in exchange for bread for those in need. All of this went under the nose of the king but not under the noses of the underground criminals. All of this was anonymous but could be traced back to her. It was a beacon of hope for the kingdom. They all hoped for the day her father would drop dead and she would take the crown. They would grieve for her. They would revolt. It would not be as clean as the princess hoped. The rage had built for a while now and once that last bit of hope leaves that's all that's left. Perhaps she already knew that.

During the silence Ryou kept her eyes on the ground until the question she had spills out. "Do you know how you'll do it?" She asks no higher than a whisper.

He takes a few steps until they're almost touching. "I'll cut right here. It'll be a few seconds and then you'll die. No pain." He traced the area of her neck. He feed her fluttering pulse and the heat seeping through the fabric of his gloves. He lets his fingertips stay there. "It's a shame to kill such a beautiful woman." He slips out before he's able to stop himself. Something flashes in her eyes. He slips his hand down to her collarbone. The heat almost unbearable.

"Any requests before I do it, Princess?" He asks. She inhales softly and hesitates for a moment. It seems both of them were having a hard time composing themselves.

"May I...May I see your face?" His mind half wonders if it was a trap. Seeing as how nothing else was and with the amount of time he's been here with nothing else wrong he hesitates at denying her. Listening to the surroundings there was only the sound of the music. No one was anywhere near by. He raises one hand to the cloak and untied the mask letting it fall.

Ryou's eyes widen slightly at the man's face. He was handsome, almost like a god. Beautifully bronzed skin, bright silver hair and those eyes- gods above, those eyes! They were nothing she had ever seen. Cold like the ice of winter and staring into her soul. She tried averting her eyes but they held her gaze with such power. The lavender of them made a pool of desire build up and she forced herself to ignore it. This was no time to lust after someone, let alone an assassin here to end her.

She slowly exhales and he smirks causing her cheeks to heat up. Damn him. She looks away from the beautiful God of Death.

"I didn't know I was attractive enough to seduce a princess," he purrs. Ryou's cheeks deepen in color and she curses the pale skin she was born with. She shoots him a glare.

"You haven't seduced me." He tilts his head gazing at her with a lazy smile. He leans forward, pinning the girl to the bed. She didn't move when he lunged at her. Refusing to be completely pinned she sits up on her elbows. Their noses brush together and she gazes at the double crossed scar on his right cheek before he makes them lock eyes again. A hand grazes her hip and she suppresses a shudder. "Well how about now."

She scoffs and he chuckles leaning back letting the girl sit up again. Ryou makes sure she continues breathing.

He sits down next to her instead brushing a lock of hair from her shoulders exposing the neck.

"Say, Princess, being royalty that must mean you're a virgin right? Having to stay pure for your wedding night and all that bullshit." She doesn't respond trying to keep herself leveled as he leans into her neck, "want to experience what it's like to be with a man?" She tenses a bit. Unsure and flustered. No man has ever been this forward when knowing who she was. It certainly wouldn't be undesirable with him but... "What if I said no? Would you force me anyway?" She keeps her voice steady. She knew it was a possibility tonight but when his eyes narrow and he sneers she feels relief.

"I'm an assassin not a rapist. I have dignity." She almost felt bad for asking him but doesn't apologize. Women always have to be careful. They stare at each other a while longer. Her eyes subconsciously flicker to his lips and he catches the movement smirking. "Seems I have seduced a princess." She rolls her eyes very unladylike. She didn't like the attitude he was giving her and the upper hand he had. She looks at him for one more moment before grabbing the front of his tunic and bringing him forward for a kiss.

His lips meet her's and it feels like fire. She relishes the heat and wants more but not being experienced, tries to follow his lead. She drops her hand and he uses his to grab the back of her neck. He moves his lips, feeling hers move with his, he pulls back a bit just to grab her lip between his teeth. She gasps softly and they lock eyes. Wordlessly, he lowers down to her neck, the very one he almost slit. She digs her nail into the material of his suit and leans her head back giving him better access to her flesh.

Ryou sighs softly at the pleasure building up and lets out a soft whine when he pulls away. He gives her a smirk and she frowns. The assassin stands and pulls her to stand. When she does he spins her round to get access to the ribbons of her dress. He tugs on them, unknotting and pulling the fabric from her lovely skin while leaving kisses on the exposed flesh.

The dress falls into a pool of silver and blues at her feet. Ryou flushes for a moment, embarrassed by her nudity but he doesn't let her stay that way, spinning her back around to gaze at the untouched flesh of the princess. She forces herself not to tremble as he does nothing but stare for a few unzips the side of his suit and slips out of it, dropping the cloak and other articles of clothing all while never breaking away from the sight of her.

It was her turn to stare. His body was solid muscle, and thought scars littered his flesh he was just as alluring as her first thoughts of him. She bits her lip and tries to contain her breathing but when she catches his eyes, seeing the primal look in his eyes she wonders briefly what she just got herself into.

He picks her up and locks lips with her again, his hands lay her on the bed and he climbs on top. Their movements are rushed, impatient. Ryou felt the heat around her and wants more. She didn't care if it would burn her the need for it was too much to bare. She pushes his chest away and he moves to her body instead, sucking on her neck, biting the flesh and leaving love marks anywhere he could.

As he goes down to her breasts, his hands knead them, cupping them in the massive hands that were his. He switched between open mouth kisses and bite marks, marking her flawless skin. She arched her back in pleasure as he went even lower, deciding it was time to see how much he really seduced her. He brings his tongue up and down her woman folds, holding her legs open as she lets out a loud moan.¨Dear gods!¨ She gasps. He pulls back and kisses her trying to silence her. He uses his hand to keep pleasuring her. Knowing the female body he finds her sweet spot quickly, rubbing gently at the little bud. She pulls back, ¨No one will be anywhere near here," she murmurs against his lips before biting them.

He twitches his eyebrow up before pulling away all together. She glares at him for taking away all contact but lowers her gaze to between his legs.  
He was aroused, his member rising up, not fully erect yet. She bites her lip suddenly becoming shy. She inches forward taking his member in her hand. She glances up for confirmation that what she was doing was okay and he just watches waiting for something.

Ryou wasn't completely ignorant when it came to sex. She heard plenty of gossip of the maids when they had romances with the guards. The consorts of the court had often showed up. She knew there was more to sex then just sticking it in and waiting. Things like the hands and mouth could be used as well as other things. The assassin proved that well enough with his previous actions.

She uses her hand to pump him, feeling the flesh on her own as it grew hotter, and harder. He was rather large. But having nothing to compare it to she didn't know how much larger he was than normal. She wonders if it would be painful but casts it aside. She had something she wants to try. She opens her mouth encasing the tip with her lips, using her tongue she licks the area while still using her hand. His breath hitches and it encourages her to continue. She keeps sucking until his hand grabs her hair.

"You have to stop before I'm done before the finale," She gives one final lick before pulling away. He was covered in saliva now, his fingers don't move from her hair, tangling deeper pulling her up to him. He kisses her, tongue delving into her mouth, dominating her. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and he drops to her the bed.

"Ready?" The princess nods and pulls him down for a kiss. She doesn't even see his hips draw back before he presses inside. She hisses in pain, tears springing into her eyes. He kisses them away. "Do you want to stop?" She shakes her head pulling him in for a kiss.

He draws his hips back and slowly eases himself back in. It was hard to resist moving faster. She was like velvet, so beautifully crafted. He would have to thank the gods for putting her on this Earth. He sets a quick pace once she adjusts and before he knows it she's moaning softly. He leaves open mouthed kisses where he can, barely able to do that through the panting. Soon they both are clawing at each other, raking nails against the flesh as if to get closer than before. It was blinding. Ryou saw stars as pleasure overtook her she was unable to think of anything other than him. Everything else was gone.

When they finished, they did it together, going to utopia as one being. He was the first to come back, withdrawing and falling on the side of her. He kept his arm around her waist. The thought of leaving her completely didn't seem right. The two just laid there, catching the breath lost to them. Ryou closes her eyes. Moments pass before she can recover. "Wow," she mumbles, planting the memory into her mind. The assassin, "That good huh?" She frowns and playfully swats at him.

He leans into her ear. "Say my name princess," Ryou raises a brow.

"Assassin King?" He shakes his head dropping his voice to a whisper.

"No, Akefia. I want to hear you say my name." She inhales through her nose. Akefia… the name of the Assassin King no one knew. "Akefia," she whispers to him gently. He kisses her, "Again, say it again."

"Akefia," she says a little louder brushing her fingertips along the scar on his face. His eyes flash with something she can't place. He sits up abruptly, looking over her once unmarred flesh as love bites blossom on her pale skin.

She blinks softly at him, not saying a word. He leaves the bed suddenly, going into the bathing chambers and returning with a cloth in hand. "This will have to do for now," he mumbles before dragging the cold cloth across her skin.

Ryou yelps and shivers. "That's cold." She grumbles. He flashes her a smile continuing to wipe away the traces of sex. "What are you doing?" She says as he turns to clean himself off as well. When he's done he pulls on his clothing, back muscles rippling and claw marks evident.

"I've changed my mind," he says going over to the wardrobe, pulling the doors open he searches for what he saw earlier hiding in there. He pulls out a pair of trouser, a tunic and riding boots as Ryou sits up, ignoring the pain in her abdomen.

"What do you mean you've changed your mind?" She says, forcing the authority tone into her voice. Akefia glances over his shoulder. "I'm not going to kill you."  
"What?!" Ryou hisses. "I gave you the money, I need you to do this." Panic seeps into her voice. He says nothing tossing the clothing he had at her. She caught it. Her riding clothes? "Get dressed," is all he says.

Akefia goes over to the vanity, pocketing a few jewels. Then turns to the bed. He pulls out a knife, stabbing and ripping open the pillows, feathers flying everywhere. He knocks over the lamp, sending it shattering. Ryou's eyes widen. He pauses to look at her.

"Why aren't you dressed? We don't have much time left." Ryou doesn't move clearly waiting for him to explain. He sighs through his nose. "You said you wanted to save your kingdom right? Your people need more than a martyr. They need their princess to lead them." Ryou stares him down.

"I already told you, if I don't marry him this country is doomed."

"You said yourself, your cousin wouldn't marry him. A man like that will not stop until he gets what he wants. If he wants this country he'll take it. So you have to take it first."

Ryou gestures around her. "So, why destroy my room?"

"The king can't get mad if his fiancee gets kidnapped. It'll buy time so you can rise up. You have a lot of allies, Ryou. If you reach out to them, your allies and your citizens will back you." Ryou looks him over.

"Why would you help me? What do you have to gain?" He scoffs.

"This is my home country and I won't let it turn to chaos by my hand. Besides, I would back you as well." Ryou says nothing to him pulling on the clothing he gave her. Akefia brings the knife to his palm, cutting deep and letting the blood fall to the sheets. There was already blood from the aftermath of sex but there needed to be morel. He smears the red liquid on the stark white areas and adds a few more details before turning to her. He wraps his hand tightly in his glove as her hand is outstretched for the knife.

"I need to cut my hair." He blinks. "Why?"

"Besides the blood, there needs to be more to show I was 'hurt'," He comes up behind her slicing the hair at the base of her neck. He holds the silver strands in his hair. He looks at her. Her hair brushed her shoulders now, choppy at the ends. Despite the hair being wild and no longer elegant, she held herself like the royalty she was.  
He runs his hand through her locks. "Do you have a scarf or something to cover your hair?" She fiddles with the ends.

"I suppose white hair does stand out." She mumbles, she goes to her wardrobe, pulling out a black cloak. Though it was made of fine material it would have to do. Ryou pulls it on, but pauses in front of the mirror. She took in her new appearance, love bites on her neck, her silver hair brushing her chin, her eyes hard with resolve. She was really going to do this.

Her eyes wander to the necklace hanging from the edge of her mirror. Subconsciously her fingers reach out and hold it. She pulls it off the dresser and slides it on, letting the golden antlers rest beneath the cloak.

"What was that?" Akefia says coming up to her. She doesn't look at him, pulling on the hood of her cloak, concealing herself.

"It was my mother's," she mumbles. "How do we escape?" He pulls on his mask and hood, grabbing hold of her hand.

"The window, then through the sewers. The way I came in will only work for one person." He gives her hand a squeeze.

"Ready Princess?"

She nods squeezing his hand back. "As I'll ever be Assassin King." With those words, they left out the window, beginning their escape.

 **END**


End file.
